Payback
by Peneloopy
Summary: It's not a bad kind of payback if your a D/C fan ;D Anwyay I'm terrible aat summaries. Lets just say Duncan goes to bug Courtney. One shot. Unless I get inspired Review please! T to be safe D


Courtney was feeling down on herself after almost being kicked off again

**A/N It takes place after Tyler was voted off in Phobia Factor, so like episode 7. It's one of my first fan-fics. This is a one-shot but if I'm inspired I'll continue. I think that my tense is weird. Tell me please? **

Courtney was feeling down on herself after almost being kicked off again. She was still sitting by the campfire pit and it was beginning to get dark outside. 'How could I be so pathetic?' She walked over to the dock of shame and sat at the end of the dock. "I should've been walking own this thing today." She heard the boards of the dock creak. "Whoever is thee just leave me alone!" she shouted.

"Hey princess, why so glum?" She's recognize that voice. _Duncan_… what does he want? He came to bother her once again. Courtney let out a big sigh.

"I wasn't aware you knew how to use that word. Just go away!" she snapped at him.

"Calm down drama queen I just came to ask some questions." She finally turned to him. He could see that she was glaring at him. He backed away just a bit.

"I'd like to know what that hug earlier was about?" She looked away again and remembered the incident. Her face quickly turned red.

'She's so hot!' Duncan thought to himself. 'Wait did I just think that?' he glanced at her red face. 'Yeah I did.'

She had some difficulty coming up with anything to say to that. "Well that was just," Courtney wished to continue but really there was nothing to say. She turned to him again. "It wasn't anything ok?" She tried to walk away so that _HE_ wouldn't ask anymore.

Duncan couldn't help but check out her ass as she walked away. A smirk appeared on his face. 'What the hell am I doing?' He got up and went to tease her a little more.

'Oh great he's following me' Courtney though in her head. She turned around and glared at him one again. "Will you just go away already?! I'd like some alone time."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to know more about that hug earlier but we clearly don't get what we want."

"You savage!" she shouted at him in disgust. She turned one again and tried to walk away but he quickly got a grip on her shoulders. He pulled her closer until he was embracing her. "Hey! What are you doing let go of me!" she tried to squirm away but he was holding her tight.

"Duncan! What the hell?" (Le gasps she cussed at him) "What if someone sees us?"

"There's no one else here but me and you babe. Everyone else is back in their cabins." Courtney's eye's widened a bit. It was only now that she realized it was just them two. She blushed a bit and he noticed.

"What you fell for me already?" Too easy." He was smirking again. 'Does he really think he can get away with this?'

"Duncan you better let go of me or else!" She didn't know what to say. He finally released her from his hug. She pointed a finger at him "Ok what the hell was that about you savage!"

"Think of it as payback. You hug me I hug you." He was grinning now and she was ready to start one of their little fights now. She was moving closer and he was backing up. "You are a deviant, Neanderthal, delinquent, pig, ogre, brute, bastar—whoa!" She tripped over Chris's (horn can thingy) causing her to push Duncan down. She was now on top of him. 'This can't be good.'

"Princess, maybe this is taking the relationship to far? You can stay there though;" he looked her in the eyes "I'm game." Duncan was enjoying this alright. She tried to get away again and he grabbed her arm quickly. He got up only to push her to the ground again. Now he was on top. (wink, wink)

She was now red from both anger and nervousness. 'Duncan is so ugh! But he's just so dare I say…hot! Wait…hot?!"

"Get off of me you perv!

She began pounding her fists on his chest.

"Quit it!" he said.

"Then get off!"

"It's just more pay back. Remember you pushed me down. Control your hormones woman!" She was going to say something to this, but before she could Duncan moved in and placed his lips on hers. He was kissing her! She couldn't help but close her eyes. He got up off her. She opened her eyes and came back to reality.

"What? Duncan! What was that about? I never kissed you!!"

"Oh that? It wasn't anything." He lifted her chin up. "Just forget it ok?"

Courtney was going to start another fight but she was too tired. She stormed off. Duncan once again was checking out her ass. "You make it too easy princess." He said quietly to himself.

**A/N**

**Courtney shall get payback hahahaha wait until episode 12, American peoples. Canadians' know what I'm talking about **


End file.
